Drinking Games
by Leashay StarStriker
Summary: Merlin,Arthur, and Leashay along with a big barrel of fire whiskey. Thats all that you need to know. one shot.


**I do not own Merlin but I do own leashay and all her ways. In order to fully enjoy the story you have to have read my other story, Southern Elk Rider. **

"Merlin, I'm bored." Arthur said leaning back in his chair and tapping the edge of his goblet, he had nothing to do, he didn't want to hunt, he had the past 3 days, and he was done training for the day and could not think of anything ells to do. "You think I would know something to do?" Merlin said from where he stood sweeping the floor. "Yes as a matter of fact, I do. You and Leashay always seem to be up to something." Arthur said as he stood up and paced about the room. Merlin stopped sweeping and leaned against the broom, thinking hard, then he got it, "Leashay said that she had a friend from Loonairous send up something, she wouldn't tell me what it was tho, only that it was good and to meet her in the stable later." He said looking at Arthur. "Well Merlin, why don't we have a look at what she was sent, shall we." He said walking out the chamber door. Merlin smiled and fallowed him. The twosome walked in to the stable, the sound of horses stomping and eating filled the bar. They walked down the line to Rownoch's stall; the big elk was eating hay and standing comfortably in his stall. "Evening Rownoch, do you know where Leashay is?" Merlin asked the elk telepathically. "She is up in the loft." He said, the elk seemed to be laughing for some reason, "What?" Merlin asked "you will see." He said. Merlin walked up the stairs to the loft with Arthur fallowing close behind. Merlin came to the top and saw Leashay sitting beside a large barrel, she was using one of her metal claws to pry open the top. "Leashay what is that?" Merlin asked her. She pulled the lid off of the barrel and looked inside. Within the barrel was a blood red liquid, she looked up at them and smiled "Loonairan fire whiskey" than she lowered her lips to the drink and gulped it down loudly, Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and smiled. Leashay's head rose back up, she had red dripping from her lips, she burped loudly and said "Come here and try some." She handed them each a goblet. They looked at the whiskey unsure that they should drink any; Leashay looked at them, "Go on try some." She encouraged them by taking another goblet and dipping it into the whiskey, then draining the goblet of its contents. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other then filled their goblets, they raised the goblets to their lips and took a few gulps be for stopping. "My god that is spicy! But good!" Arthur said looking at the goblet. "He's right for once." Merlin said as they both continued to drink. "Cheers to that boys." She said raising her glass and drinking the rest of it. 2 hours later things had gotten much worse. Leashay had forgotten one thing; fire whiskey was strong, extremely strong. For a Tigraen who had never drank the stuff be for, 4 goblets would have you completely hammered, if you were used to it around 15 goblets, but for 2 humans who had never drank the stuff be for, the limit was around 2 and a half. In 2 hours the three had managed to drink half the barrel. Leashay was sitting in the hay next to Merlin, who was now starting hum random things and slur all his word together. Arthur was leaned against the barrel facing them; he too was in the same shape, only all he was talking about was Gwne. "I mean she's absolutely gorgeous, her big eyes and curly hair, just stunning!" he said waving his goblet in the air causing the whiskey to spill everywhere. "Mmmmmm hmmmmm" Merlin said taking a gulp from his goblet, Leashay simply shot the last of hers. " And I would do anything to keep he safe, I'd give my life for her. I'd give anything for her to be mine." Leashay looked up at him, "I only have one thing to say." And she began to sing

I was feelin' the blues  
I was watching the news  
When this fella came on the TV

He said I'm tellin' you  
That science has proven  
That heartaches are healed by the sea

That got me goin'  
Without even knowin'  
I packed right up and drove down

Now I'm on a roll  
And I swear to my soul  
Tonight I'm gonna paint this town

So bring me two pina coladas  
One for each hand  
Let's set sail with Captin Morgan  
And never leave dry land

Troubles I forgot 'em  
I buried 'em in the sand  
So bring me two pina coladas  
She said good-bye to her good timin' man

Oh now I've gotta say  
That the wind and the waves  
And the moon winkin' down at me

Eases my mind  
By leavin' behind  
The heartaches that love often brings

Now I've got a smile  
That goes on for miles  
With no inclination to roam

I've gotta say  
That I think I've gotta stay  
'Cause this is feelin' more and more like home

So bring me two pina coladas  
One for each hand  
Let's set sail with Captin Morgan  
And never leave dry land

Troubles I forgot 'em  
I buried 'em in the sand  
So bring me two pina coladas  
She said good-bye to her good timin' man

Everyone was rolling on the ground laughing, "What the hell in a pina colada?" Arthur asked after hiccupping loudly. "I don't know and don't care!" Merlin said tipping over a little onto Leashay, who pushed him back up. "Well whatever it is, it sounds good!" Arthur said refilling his goblet. "So any of you know any other good songs?" she asked them doing the same. They all sat silent, lost in thought, the Arthur began to sing.

Blame it all on my roots,  
I showed up in boots,  
And ruined your black tie affair.

The last one to know,  
The last one to show,  
I was the last one you tought you'd see there.

And I saw a surprise,  
And the fear in his eyes,  
When I took his glass of champange,

I toasted you,  
Said honey we may be through,  
But you'll never hear me complain,

'Cause I got friends in low places,  
Where the Whiskey drowns,  
And the Beer chases my blues away,  
But I'll be okay,  
Now I'm not big on social graces,  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis,  
Oh I got friends,  
In low places.

I guess I was wrong I just don't belong  
but then I've been there before, everything's alright  
I'll just say goodnight and I'll show myself to the door  
Hey I didn't mean to cause a big scene just give me an  
hour and then, I'll be as high as that Ivory Tower and you'll  
never know,

'Cause I got friends in low places,  
Where the Whiskey drowns,  
And the Beer chases my blues away,  
But I'll be okay,  
Now I'm not big on social graces,  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis,  
Oh I got friends,  
In low places.

Once again, everyone was rolling on the ground laughing, "Great Stars you are a terrible singer!" Leashay said slurring most of the words. "I couldn't agree more with ya" Merlin said, the two tapped their goblets together clumsily. "I don't care if I can't sing, I'm at least better then you." Arthur said pointing his goblet at Merlin. "Give him a brake, he aint even sang yet. So Merlin it's your turn, let's see what you got." She said punching him on the arm affectionately. So with that Merlin sang as well.

Long neck bottle  
Let go of my hand  
Hey jukebox don't start playin' that song again  
'Cause there's a girl at home who loves me  
You know she won't understand  
Long neck bottle  
Let go of my hand  
Hey barroom mirror on the wall  
Go stare at someone else  
Don't show the world the fool I am  
Just keep it to yourself  
Long neck bottle  
Let go of my hand  
Hey jukebox don't start playin' that song again  
'Cause there's a girl at home who loves me  
You know she won't understand  
Long neck bottle  
Let go of my hand  
Dance floor seems you're underneath my feet  
Everywhere I turn  
I oughta waltz right out of them swingin' doors  
But that's a step I just can't learn  
Long neck bottle  
Let go of my hand  
Hey jukebox don't start playin' that song again  
'Cause there's a girl at home who loves me  
You know she won't understand  
Long neck bottle  
Let go of my hand

For the third time in a row the all sat their laughing, then they all became kinda quiet. It was late by now around 9:00 at night; they all looked at one another and began to drink again. Merlin looked up at every one then holding up his goblet in one hand and holding up one finger on the other hand he did a goofy smile and said "Vel viens?" as he fell over backwards and passed out. Leashay laughed at him then looked up at Arthur, who looked at her and said "Leashay get me a pillow." Then he too passed out, leaving Leashay the only one awake. She soon began to feel sleepy and dizzy. Then all went dark as she too passed out. Leashay managed to fall on Merlin, who was passed out beside her, with her head resting comfortably on his chest. Half an hour later Gwen was walking through the stables looking for Arthur and Merlin, Gaius had been worried about them and asked her to go look for them, so she came here, knowing that Leashay was often found here this time of night. She walked up into the loft calling "Leashay have you seen Arthur and Merlin? Gaius was getting worried about them…." She stopped short, seeing the sight that was taking up the hay loft. All she saw was a barrel on something and Merlin, Leashay, and Arthur laying passed out on the ground. She walked over and saw that Leashay was laying curled up on Merlin, her head on his chest and Arthur laying in his back next to the barrel. Gwen walked over to the barrel and looked in it to see a blood red liquid that filled the barrel half way. She picked up the goblet that was sitting in Arthur's hand and smelled the inside, it had a strong, spicy odor to it. She set the goblet down and picked up the barrel lid, smiling she said "Of course." And she put the lid back on and walked out of the loft.

The end

**This story came to mind after listening to Beer run by garth brooks. Well the songs that I had every one singing were two pina coladas, friends in low places, and longneck bottle all also by garth brooks. Thank you for reading and please review! ;D**


End file.
